


the roads not taken

by glacialphoenix



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: various ways things did not happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the roads not taken

i. dark knight

Intentions are not always sufficient; ordeals are not always won.

Sometimes, there is no paladin, no knight in shining armour; only a man too good to be a dark knight and not pure enough to be a holy warrior.

This is how most stories end.

 

ii. dragoon

This is not how his story ends.

He takes up the mantle his friend set down; he succeeds, but he succeeds alone. Duty requires sacrifice, and it is not such a painful thing to set aside an unrequited love, is it?

(Yes.)

 

iii. the lady in white

Cecil is kind; Kain devoted. They both love her; she knows this.

She wishes she could requite it.

 

iv. twin mages

The (“slightly!”) younger one is thoughtful, quiet, studious, everything one could wish for in a model student.

The fact that he is capable of setting almost anything aflame (and has done so, once or twice) – is only incidental.

Besides, he put the fires out – by himself – almost immediately.

His sister, on the other hand, is atypical. No other White Mage goes around telling the world when she’s learnt her first Cure spell. No other White Mage then proceeds to insist on demonstrating it on the nearest sick patient.

The fact that it worked well is something they don’t talk about.

 

v. song and story

 _Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden, the daughter of the wisest mage in the land. She was as kind as she was beautiful, and as graceful as she was kind, and she was in love with a wandering bard who swore life and loyalty to her until the end of his days._

He leaves the story unfinished. The best things in his life cannot be consigned to paper.

 

vi. the sage

He thought he’d lost his daughter.

Knowing that she is alive and well – and engaged to the Prince of Damcyan – makes him happy beyond belief.

He gives them both his blessing, but decides not to voice his desire for grandchildren.

Yet.


End file.
